


Parallel Universe

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Less than 1k one-shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because the tags are confusing, Fluff, Inspired by SKAM, Kinda related to snowbaz, M/M, See Notes for more details, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Sirius and Remus wonder if there are parallel universes and their parallel counterparts, say, a Remus who is a dragon and a Sirius who is a vampire(Or the one where Sirius and Remus talk about Snowbaz)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Less than 1k one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Parallel Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whom-ping-willow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whom-ping-willow).



> Okay so this is inspired by the famous "parallel universe" conversation in Skam remakes where they talk about their counterparts...  
> So I had this idea of writing a Wolfstar conversation where they sorta talk about Snowbaz...  
> (Low-key think this is too bad) I'm sorry Fre, this is all I could do with the school and stuff

"Have you heard about the parallel universe theory?" Remus asked Sirius in a soft voice. 

They were lying on Remus' bed, limbs tangled together, exchanging soft kisses, the morning sunlight bathing them in a warm glow. 

"Hmm?" Sirius hummed distractedly, fingers playing with Remus' hair. His hair was so soft and fluffy. 

"There is a theory that there are infinite universes," Remus began, "And that we exist in all those infinite universes, though we may be a bit different." 

Sirius raised his eyebrows. He hadn't really ever heard of that. "You mean that there are other Sirius and Remus somewhere in the universe?" 

Remus nodded, fingers tracing patterns on Sirius' chest. "There could be many Sirius and Remus lying together like we are right now, but, say, the dorm would be different." 

"Oh," Sirius breathed out. "They both could be in a different house," he offered, understanding now. 

"Yeah, or they could be in separate houses." 

"They could be in a different magic school," Sirius whispered, amazed by the theory. "Like Durmstrang or some other school." 

"Yeah... Maybe their magic could even be different." 

"There could be a Sirius who is not an animagus." 

"There could be a Remus who is not a werewolf," Remus said in a whisper, averting his gaze. 

Sirius' heart sank at the sudden change in Remus' expression. He would give anything to take away the pain that Remus had to endure every month, to make this parallel universe dream come true. 

But before he could say something comforting, Remus— with a small smile on his lips— said, "And there could be a Remus who is a fucking dragon or something. So I'm luckier than him." 

Sirius placed a soft kiss on Remus' lips. "I'd love you even if you were a dragon." 

Remus laughed at that, and Sirius couldn't help but smile— Remus was beautiful when he laughed. "You can't fall in love with a dragon, Sirius. It would burn you."

I would burn for you, Sirius wanted to say but instead he said, "Maybe there could be a Sirius who is a dragon as well." 

Remus hummed in agreement. "Well, you would be more fitting as a vampire. You know, pale skin and those grey eyes."

Sirius moved his hand to cradle Remus' jaw, thumb stroking over the freckles on other boy's cheek. "Oh yeah! There could be a Sirius who is a vampire."

"Yeah," Remus mumbled and pressed his lips to Sirius' in a tender kiss. "There could be a universe in which we wouldn't be together yet," he whispered as they pulled back. 

"You mean, there would be a Sirius who didn't confess his feelings and kept his love a secret?"

"Could be. There may be a Sirius and Remus who don't even like each other much." 

Sirius hummed, brushing Remus' hair away from his forehead. "I don't think there is a universe in which I won't be hopelessly in love with you." 

Remus' eyes widened a little, before a wide smile formed on his lips and he captured Sirius' lips in a deep kiss, muttering a "Me too" against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, though I don't know what this is *shrugs*  
> Reviews are loved :)


End file.
